Reiner Claus d'Herblay
Reiner Claus d'Herblay is a 2017 introduced Next Generation character. He is the son of Scarlet Anne d'Herblay and Destiny Claus, from The Three Musketeers and the Santa Claus legend, respectively. Destined to take his mother’s role of the Santa Claus legend and be the next Santa Claus, Reiner identifies as a Royal. He is excited to give the gift of Christmas throughout the world. Character Personality * Very soft and sensitive * Adventurous ** Loves to explore ** Would walk off a cliff while reading a pirate’s map * Brave and headstrong * Optimistic like his mom, Destiny * Gentlemanly * Forgets stuff easily??? ** Homework? Oh that was due today? * Cries easily tbh * But makes up for it by being extremely committed to tasks * Friendly to kids Hobbies and Interests * Reindeer riding (kinda like an equestrian) **Rides the reindeer like a horse. What is a sleigh??? *Can decorate a tree within five minutes don’t try him * Metal working. Can build weapons like guns and swords but is too much of a pacifist. ** Shielded his eyes and screamed when he tried to shoot a gun. * He’s smol so he can fit through chimneys like its nothing * Can also manipulate ice like his mum, but barely a snowflake. ** Auntie Bryce helps him control his power. Appearance Reiner is a short and gentle boy. He inherited the height from his mother, Destiny, as with the blond/red hair and purple eyes. He has beautiful dark skin from his mom, Anne as well as her nose and lips. Reiner adores having large hats on his head as he would always play with his mother’s hat boxes when young, and has a collection of his own. Like Destiny, Reiner has a lot of Christmas designs around his outfit, ranging from hollies, bells, candy canes and all the sort. His main colors are red, green and gold, with black and blue accents. Fairy tale – Santa Claus How the Story Goes Main article: Santa Claus Santa Claus, also known as Saint Nicholas, Father Christmas, Kris Kringle and simply "Santa", is an important figure with legendary, historical and folkloric origins who, in many Western cultures, is said to bring gifts to the homes of the good children on 24 December, the night before Christmas Day. However, in some European countries children receive their presents on St. Nicholas' Day, either the 6th or 19th of December. The modern figure of Santa Claus is derived from the Dutch figure of Sinterklaas, whose name is a dialectal pronunciation of Saint Nicholas, the historical Greek bishop and gift-giver of Myra. During the Christianization of Germanic Europe, this figure may have absorbed elements of the god Odin, who was associated with the Germanic pagan midwinter event of Yule and led the Wild Hunt, a ghostly procession through the sky. How does Reiner come into it? Reiner is the younger son of Scarlet Anne d'Herblay, the previous Aramis, and her wife, Destiny Claus. As his older sister took on the Three Musketeer destiny, Reiner took on the Santa Claus destiny. He couldn’t be happier with his future and would love to bring joy to the world when his time comes. Relationships Family Scarlet Anne d'Herblay and Destiny Claus * Proud mamas, loving mamas * Destiny excitedly reads Reiner a picture book of Christmas for many years and it only made Reiner more hyper about his destiny. * Anne tried to show him to sword fight but he’s too scared to touch a weapon he hasn’t made himself. ** When he was younger, he would jump into Destiny’s arms out of fear from them. ** A giant mama’s boy * Spoils Reiner rotten tbh Belle Claus d'Herblay * Loving big sis * Honestly it's Reiner who protects Belle most of times, despite being a scaredy cat. ** Seriously, no one touches his sister. He will run you over with his reindeer. * Adventure buddies * Love each other to pieces * Do everything together Snow Claus * Uncle Snowy = best uncle * Reiner looks to him if he has questions about his destiny * Has present wrapping contests all the time Bryce Frost * Helps him control his powers * Babysits him and his sister a lot?? * Lets him eat candy at night when his moms say no * Hopes to build ice ramps like her someday Percy Boots *The rich uncle *Spoils him with the most expensive things *Sometimes takes him to places in a long limo *Doesn't see him a lot, but when Reiner does, he is constantly giving him something Fay Fairer * Reiner's fav auntie * Loves her a lot * He loves to visit auntie Fay in her castle in the clouds ** Loves to spend time with her in the gardens of the palace The Muskeedorks * Official aunts as well * Role models #forlife Friends * He needs more of those tbh Pet A stallion or maybe a reindeer who knows Romance what is it Outfits TBA Trivia * TBA Gallery TBA Category:Males Category:Royals Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Santa Claus Category:Characters Category:Estella's stars Category:WiseUnicorn's characters